What Secrets Can Do
by Nicole Marion
Summary: Discontinuing sorry..
1. Chapter 1

**What Secrets Can Do**

On an island where no one can be trusted. Friendships are put to the test. Loyalties will change. Enemies will be made. Family will be found? Can they come out of this friends? Or will their secrets be their downfall? A love triangle? A baby? Who is the father? Long lost sibling? Lies, deceit. Where is the truth? Can they past the test? Or fail, leaving them all alone? What did Angel and Collins fight about? Why was Mark so angry? Will Mimi find out her deepest darkest secret? Even she doesn't know about it. So many unanswered questions, yet so much time to answer them. Will their pasts destroy their futures? FBI? Roger and Mimi, no AIDS? Why were they sick then? Why did Mimi almost die that night? And why was Mark happy that night? Is Mark really dead? What are the bohemians hiding from each other and how does Nicole fit into all of this? How many people will be hurt when the truth is revealed? How many lives are at stake? This is what secrets can do to a family. To friends. To them.

**Character List**

Roger

Mimi

Nicole

Collins

Angel

Carlos

April

Mark?

(an: something small to get the ball rolling, expect longer chapters mostly POV stuff...i just wanted to explain the story a lil bit so heres crappy small paragraph to sum it up a lil bit.)


	2. Mimi's secret

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter One: Mimi's Secret**

Darkness, a room. Screams fill the room, men taking a little girl, another girl screaming for her, "NICOLE!!", screams the girl, "Leave her alone! Don't take my sister! Please!", shouts and men running around the room, while the girl tries to grab her sister from the men only to have them push her away. Crying, sobs, "Please", she pleads. Slaps, bleeding, the girl falls to the floor, crying. She cries holding her face as the men take her sister, making it the last time she ever saw her sister again. Well that's not the entire truth, she may not know it, but she had a reunion with her sister just a few hours before. Tossing and turning, more screams.

"Mimi? Mimi?", a soft male voice calls out to her, she doesn't wake. He shakes her trying to wake her up with no result. She sleeps, it's a deep sleep, a revealing dream.

"Why? Why? Why?", she whispers over and over in between screams of terror, even now the entire gang joins Roger in trying to wake her, but it seems to be impossible. The only one that stays away is the outcast, the new one to join. Nicole, "Please! Don't take her!! Nicole!!", Mimi screams. Roger backs away and stares at Nicole, who just sits there bewildered. She looks at Mimi and slowly gets up, favoring her arm. She walks toward Mimi with ease and kneels down beside her, she brushes a few strands of hair out of Mimi's eyes.

"I'm here", she whispers kissing her on the cheek as if they had never parted. Nicole knew all along that they were sisters, she remembered right away after seeing her face and how she was trying to protect her, only like a sister would. "I never left you, I'm sorry"

"Nicole?", Roger asked touching her shoulder, "What the hell?", he was utterly confused as to why Mimi was shouting out Nicole's name. Were they friends? Sisters? What? He didn't know.

"She's my sister..", she whispered taking Mimi and placing her into her lap, "She's my sister..", she smiled stroking Mimi's forehead. Finally together, finally. "Just…let us be alone please…I'll explain when she wakes up..", Roger nodded understanding.

"Ok, we'll be right over there..", he said ushering his friends away from the two girls, Nicole sits there holding Mimi tightly, whispering.

"It'll be ok, it'll be ok.", Nicole whispered holding her. Mimi moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. She stared at Nicole, hard and long. She was speechless. She had found her sister finally after all these years. How could she not have seen?

"You", she managed out, touching Nicole's arm to see if she was real, "How?", she whispered, "How could I not know?", and that's when the tears came, "I tried to save you…I tried.."

"I know you did, I know you did", Nicole whispered hugging Mimi, "But we're ok, we're together and I'm never letting you go…never"

"I love you…", Mimi whispered.

A/N: Yes its short,but i figured i put something up. Most of the chapters will be like this, until all their secrets come out :P, sorry it took so long


	3. Nicole's Secret

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter Two: Nicole's Secret**

They all knew that Nicole wasn't on their side to begin with, but her secret wasn't all that big. Everyone knew that she was Mimi's sister, even if you look at her, you can see the resemblance between the two. But her secret is dark, evil and she didn't want it to be revealed but sooner or later it would be revealed that she was tortured, raped, and brainwashed into working for Tony. So much lost in those years. So many tears shed, so much blood lost. She wouldn't dare relive that, she wouldn't dare to tell anyone what had happened to her for years. Years! Alone, scared, cold. She was taken twice. Once when she was with Mimi, her sister. And then a second time when she was with Roger. They faked her death and made it seem like Roger had killed her. He couldn't have known, neither could have Mimi. Mimi forgot but Roger had guilt weighing him down. Had he killed her? Had he murdered the one he loved? Him..a murderer. No, couldn't be. But this was her secret. A secret she would never let out. A secret that if let out, she would never be trusted. They would always think that she would betray them, run back to the agency and become their mindless slave again. She would never but how would they be so sure. She could never tell them, never.

There she sat holding her sister, her older sister, not by many years. Mimi being nineteen and she being eighteen, just a year yet Mimi was always being protected by Nicole. That one time in the woods, Nicole found her, saved her. Mimi ran away and fell down a hole after a massive fight with her parents again. Something about not getting a toy or something and she took it serious and ran away. But somehow Nicole knew where she was and knew right away that her sister was calling for her weakly. Mimi had broken her arm and was getting sick. She knew she had to get to her and she did, she saved Mimi. She was always there for her and then that night that Nicole was taken was horrible. The men who took her was hired by their mother's ex boyfriend, who else…Tony. He hired them to grab Nicole and rough up Mimi. They did more than that. They beat Mimi so bad that she forgot the whole event and her life, waking up in the hospital weeks later. Her mother dead, her sister forgotten. No house to go back to, burned to the ground. How could anyone know? Nicole finally was rescued after many years of torture and rape and all types of experimental drugs put into her system by Roger, rescued by Roger. He and she fell in love instantly. 'You remind me of..' 'Who is she?' 'She died, her name was Nicole', see? It all makes sense now. Nicole and Mimi sisters, Roger's guilt and that's why he hesitated being with Mimi. It reminded him too much of Nicole and that bloody morning. There would be questions now. Where has she been? What happened to her? Why isn't she dead? Why did those men want Nicole instead of Mimi? All types of questions that she didn't want to answer. Couldn't answer. It'd be too much to bring up the past again for her. All she would simply say to the questions would be, "I'm sorry", and walk away. Pressure her more and she might break just like she did with Tony. And that's her secret, she was tortured and brainwashed to kill, to kidnap, to hurt. How much pain she was in? Plenty. Chained to a wall and being whipped over and over again, she can still feel that whip against her body, still even now with the scars. The constant raping, by Tony. So much blood. So weak, then the images, those horrible images to make her see that was inhuman. Then the drugs, only then would she be his. Pain. That's all it took, and she didn't want to relive that. She held Mimi even now, crying. And all Mimi could do was take one single tear drop from her face and ask one question that has never been asked before, "Why are you crying?", what could she say? She was utterly speechless and no way would she relive it. No way.

"I cant", was all she said.

A/N: Ok i made th big mistake in making Nicole blonde in the first story, that was my stupid mistake...anyways. Use your imagination.Pretend that it was a wig or that she colored her hair or something and then the water either washed away her wig or completly washed away the color from her hair.. sorry


	4. Roger's Secret

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter Three: Roger's Secret**

Roger's secret? Well it isn't dark, sadistic or anything like that. It is a tragedy. A horrible, bloody tragedy. Something that shouldn't have happened ever to him. No one deserved this. But he couldn't do anything. He tried to, but was too late. He was too late, he blamed himself. He couldn't live with the fact that he had lost his son. Yes, Roger had a son. Had being the key word. His son died in a horrible accident. If Roger didn't take his eyes off of him for one second, his son wouldn't have ever wandered into the street and got hit by that truck. No one could see it coming, not even the truck driver. Roger of course blamed himself and never mentioned that day ever again. Not even Nicole knows how her own son died, she thinks he went missing. Never to be seen ever again. Roger lied to her, made her believe that their son, Bradley went missing. Must have been kidnapped. She believed it while Roger lived and still lives with the guilt from the death of his son.

"Bradley", Roger whispered to himself sitting on a rock by the sandy shore of the beach. He kicked the sand , circling the sand with the tip of his foot, "God…its been so long, but I miss ya son. I wish you were here right now. I sorta need a father son bond. I miss our time together. I…still blame myself", he said staring at the sky as he kicked up sand which flew into his face. He didn't care, he was talking to his son.

Roger sighed and got up. So much had happened, Mark died, Claire died. Brad died. He was so depressed. It was like Tony had to drive that knife in deeper and if it wasn't bad enough, he killed Benny. And Roger felt guilty about all of their deaths. Thought he could do something different to save them. Maybe if he stood in front of the bullet instead of Benny, he would have died. If they never went on the damn boat in the first place, this would have never happened. If he just threw out the tickets, Mimi would never had been hurt, no one would have been hurt, "Its all my fucking fault Bradley….I wish you were here. You'd make it all better", he sighed, "But I killed you too.. I kill everyone…"

Roger kicked the dirt up and walked down the beach, staring at his foot prints. He was fascinated by his foot prints. Fascinated at how the water washed them away as he stepped. He didn't even realize that someone had been listening to him the entire time. And how could he know? He was deep in thought, deep in the guilt. Nicole could never know, but would this person tell her? Who heard him? "Roger..", the person following him said.

Roger turned around to face Maureen, the only other person that knew that Roger had a son. And was under the impression that Brad was missing not dead as well. Maureen stood there betrayed by one of her best friends. How could he lie to her and everyone? How could he betray them? "Brad's dead? You lied..?", she looked about to cry.

Roger didn't know what to say, he was speechless. He looked at her about to cry, he stood there shaking. "I….I…I'm so sorry", he said falling to his knees sobbing. Maureen stood there and didn't even move from her spot.

She only said four words to him, that would hurt more than anything, "I hate you Roger"


	5. Carlos' Secret

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter Five: Carlos' Secret**

Well his secret is something that was bound to happen anyways. After years of spending time with her, how could he not? How could he not see how beautiful she was? He loved her as only a brother could, but he wanted more. He needed more. He needed more than being a brother to her. He couldn't just stay there pretending anymore. He was pretending to be her brother and now he had to pretend to only love her as a brother. He couldn't, he needed to let her know. But how? He couldn't just blurt it out and wait for a reaction, he had to tell her somehow and show her that he loved her more than Roger ever could. More than he could ever show her, more than anyone can ever love her. He felt that he would never hurt her, never leave her. He'd treat her different than how Roger treats her. He'd have to make Roger look worse than he already does, then tell her. Tell her that he cant sleep, eat or live without her. His heart aches when she's not around, when she's hurt he hurts. When she's happy, he's happy. He's in her emotions, they're in synch. How could she not see that he loves her so? How could she be so oblivious? Well, she's pre occupied. Occupied with Roger. Roger, how much does he loathe that man? So much he wants to kill him. So much that he will destroy any credibility that Roger still has left. He will do anything to get her, even kill.

He watches from a distance, Maureen wasn't the only one that heard Roger. Carlos was watching from afar. He heard everything, how his son was dead and not missing. How he was lying to everyone, how he never told Mimi that he had a son. Oh this was good, too good. Once Mimi hears this, she'll leave him once and for all. "I hate you", Maureen uttered softly. Yes, she may hate him but so will everyone else. Once he tells everyone Roger's misdeed and exploits him, Mimi will run to him and love him, and only him.

"Roger you time is almost up..", Carlos chuckles to himself as he walks away towards the sunset, therefore revealing his secret to be loving Mimi, and loving her too much for anyone's wellbeing. He will do anything to get her and that also includes killing someone. Why else would he still have his gun? He pulls it out and it shines in the orange light that seems to be going down slowly, he laughs as he walks off the sand and towards the jungle, to think.

A/N: Yes short sorry, but i'm not making each secret long. Once all secrets are revealed the chapters will get BIGGER, and look out for two more new fics in the making, "Mimi's Denial' and ''Candle Burnt Out''


	6. April's Secret

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter Six: April's Secret**

Everyone knows that April is pregnant. But who is the father? If she was never intimate with Carlos, then who would be the father? Carlos does think its his, but oh how wrong he is. Not like he cares much at the moment but how would he react to it not being his? He wouldn't care much because all he wants is Mimi and that's it. But imagine, a drunken party. Everyone is drinking, everyone is kissing except for April. She sits alone and drinks alone, but she isn't alone. Collins sits, just a few seats away from her. He is depressed, Angel and him just fought over something small but it became huge. And lets just say Angel questioned his sexuality because he looked up one girl and it angered Angel. So now they both sit alone, Carlos was off 'protecting' Mimi, which meant he was staring at her non stop. She sits downing beer after beer after beer, alone. Collins is doing pretty much the same exact thing, but he is feeling sorry for himself.

"Ugh how can I be so stupid?", he mumbles to himself, drunkenly. He drinks his beer and his head would bob up and down every now and then. He smiled too once he saw April. April. He always saw her as a sister type to him. Always. He loves her just not in a sexual way. But that was going to change tonight. He moves over to her slowly as he mumbles her name over and over slurring, "April.. Agril..", he sat next to her and places an arm around her shoulder. "Hola chica..", he says in his worse Spanish accent ever, he learned some Spanish from Angel of course. "What's happenin?", he burps and hicups followed by laughter.

She laughs as she drops her beer bottle, both were considerably 'wasted' at this moment, she turns and places a finger to his lips and chuckles, "Shh, shhh.. This is a library", she laughs only for him to brush her finger away. He takes her face into his hands and smiles. She returned the smile and says four words that he took as an invitation, "I love you Collins", he kissed her there. Which was a mistake because of course it went further than that.

"I love you too An…April.. Girl", he kissed her more fiercely as he picked her up, "Lets het outta…here..", he slurred holding her. She kept kissing his neck as they walked out of the bar. They didn't make it far, they both collapsed in the nearest alley and they did it. They did the worse thing they could ever do with each other. They had sex and they weren't alone. Someone else was in that alley way. Someone they knew and someone that wasn't going to say a word. That someone was.

Mimi.

And we all know what the result was from that night. April got a tiny little belly which only could mean a baby. But Collins didnt even remember that night, only two people did and will never forget. Mimi and April. But who will reveal the secret?


	7. Maureen's Secret

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter Seven: Maureen's Secret**

Maureen's secret is dark, and no one knows about it. Maureen was once pregnant, but she lost the child to rape. Yes rape. About five months ago, she was with child. Mark's child. And she was finally going to tell Mark the good news, but something went wrong, horribly wrong. She never made it home that night. She got taken in the alley near the Cat Scratch Club. She couldn't even scream, fight back. Three of them. She's never seen them before, they were strangers to her. Probably drunk, probably didn't get any at the Cat Scratch Club. They dragged her into the alley and ripped off her clothes with ease. She didn't fight back, too scared to. She was in shock as they all took turns more than once. And they weren't gentle. As they all finished up, they took turns beating her. Slapping her, whipping her with their belts. This wasn't a pretty picture. After they were done they stabbed her. Yes stabbed. Right into her stomach, instantly killing her unborn child if it wasn't already dead from the trauma she endured. But they didn't stop there, as she bled they beat her more. When they thought they heard someone coming, they dumped her into a nearby dumpster. You'd think she would bleed to death, right? Wrong.

In a matter of minutes after the three men left, a man came out and was going to toss the garbage from the night's trash but stopped as he heard a woman crying in pain, he opened the lid and there laid inside was Maureen. She was bleeding to death, holding her stomach. The man ran and called the cops, ambulance, anything with sirens basically. Everyone knew she was raped right away, but no one knew about her unborn child. It wasn't developed enough to be seen really. Although the doctor that cared for her did know, she chose not to tell her friends and Mark. Doctor/Patient confidentiality, meant he couldn't say a word to any of the bohemians.

She spent weeks in the hospital, healing. She didn't say a word through her entire stay there. No one knew what to say to her, but of course being Maureen, she hide her feelings and pretended that nothing was wrong. She eventually began speaking again and was her old Maureen self. But now you know why she was so angry at Roger for lying. She never had the chance to be a mother and she probably never will. She still feels the pain of the entire thing, but seeing how Roger had a child and had time with him and then lied about his death. It angered her and she hated him, envied him. She hated the fact that he was a father and spend enough time with his son. She was scared that she might be in the same position. She is though. Look at the situations, they are very similar. Maureen and Roger both lost their children and lied about it. But Maureen never mentioned her baby, Roger did. But will she reveal what had happened to her that night? Will she tell anyone she was pregnant? Probably not, because she's Maureen. She's good at acting.


	8. Joanne's Secret

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter Eight: Joanne's Secret**

She thought she could hide it. Hide her feelings, hide her secret. Hide the fact of what she was doing. But she couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to tell her. She had to before it was too late. She took her chance when Mark had died but she didn't expect Maureen to feel the same way about her. She didn't expect to be kissed by her, to be saved by her. But what Maureen didn't know was that Joanne had been seeing a lot of her in the past few months. Seeing her but without Maureen's knowledge, sneaking around. Joanne had watched her movement's for months, weeks of following her ensued. She knew everything about her, she knew her every move. She knew her real hair color, blonde. Yes Maureen is a natural blonde. She knew when she would go to the store and she knew her garbage inside and out. She took bits and pieces of Maureen's life and put it into her own life. Incorporating everything that Maureen was into her life. Joanne even came up with some silly story of her being a lawyer. Yes, that was a lie. Has anyone ever seen Joanne's so called office? Has anyone been to the building where she so called works? No. No one has seen it because she lied. Came up with something to impress Maureen. And she did, why do you think Maureen kissed her? Maureen herself became attracted to Joanne after a couple weeks. She knew it and Joanne knew it would happen sooner or later. Mark's death was like a gift from God. Joanne made her move then.

"I love you", Joanne whispered into Maureen's ear as they held each other. Joanne didn't ever want to let go. She would never reveal that she was a stalker. Yes a stalker. Only a stalker would do what Joanne does. She stole garbage and finger nail clippings and made a memorial so to speak. A shrine in the making of Maureen. Hidden away in her closet. "I don't want this to end", she said staring off at the sun setting, reflecting a nice orange glow around them. So warm.

"I love you too Jo', so much", Maureen mumbled as she closed her eyes taking in the sun set. Oblivious to the fact that Joanne was some kind of insane person. Joanne stroked Maureen's hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well sweetie", she smiled as she pulled back, "Because no one is ever going to break us up….no one", she whispered as she smiled. "I'll do whatever it takes", meaning that she would even kill. She knew that Mark could be saved, but she was the one who filled his head with lies. Lies about what his friends said about him. That they were to caught up in their own lives to even care about Mark. Poor Mark, poor Mark. Joanne lifted Maureen into her arms, using that upper strength that she had and walked into the jungle. Taking her away from her friends. She wouldn't let anything get into her way. She took her deep into the jungle to a small spot. Just the two of them. "Nothing is going to get in the way…"


	9. Collins Secret with a surpise

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter Nine: Collins' Secret**

Stealthy in his actions, its almost impossible to figure out the man known as Collins. His late night walks to god knows where was even a huger clue that something was up. He would come home drunk and smelling of something that Angel couldn't put her finger on. The scent was oddly familiar, smelled of street and perfume mixed together in one. She wondered why he smelled like that but she always just shrugged it off and ignored it. She didn't think much of it until the smell continued to just linger every time he came home. He smelled of beer and of that weird scent, almost hooker like. Angel was getting suspicious and had to follow him one night.

She pretended to sleep as Collins woke up at the same time he had always woke up at. Two am. She would follow him this time though, she couldn't sleep knowing he might be cheating with someone. She thought she was his lover and he'll cover her forever. But she couldn't even trust him anymore. She couldn't just let him go and be with someone else. She had to know why, and who. He got up as normal, sneaking out as quietly as he could. He snuck down to the cat scratch with Angel hot on his heels. She followed him towards an alley, he didn't even go inside the place. This made Angel more suspicious, so she followed deeper into the alley and witnessed the horror. She witnessed him in the arms of a woman, not a man. A woman. She stared at them for a few minutes, trying to figure out who the woman was. She looked so familiar. So familiar. She gasped.

"They call me Mimi", she whispered into Collins ear, but it wasn't Mimi. It couldn't be. Angel and Mimi are so close, so close. So why? Why would she betray her now? She stared and saw, no it wasn't Mimi. It looked like her in a way, but it wasn't.

"I know baby, I know", Collins groaned into 'Mimi's' neck as he kissed her fiercley but he pulled back and sighed, "Why must we play these games?", he pulled away from her, "Why do you need to be her?".

The girl only chuckled, "Be her? I am her!", she laughed and laughed as Collins only chuckled, "So how are we going to get her?", he whispered holding her tightly.

"By getting to her friends, being her will be so much easier without her around. Make everyone hate her and then they'll love me", she smiled widely.

"Ok April, ok.", he smiled kissing her once more, "Anything you say, and I thought this would be a mistake"

"Then that'd be two mistakes", she said rubbing her stomach, "Or maybe two grand things", she laughed as Angel ran away from them, witnessing the horror. This being both Collins and Angels' secret. Collins is helping April get rid of Mimi and Angel kept her mouth shut. But for how long? Until its too late..


	10. Mimi and roger, alone?

**What Secrets Can Do**

**Chapter Eight: Roger and Mimi? Alone?**

_(A/N: Omg I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, I was hit by writer's block, then I went on vaca and then came back and went through some stuff. I didn't want to write for anything. But I hope you like this chapter. Theres only 2 more after this :D hope you enjoy and leave feedback :P)_

Why are their secrets so dark? So evil? Why is the gang breaking up over so many stupid reasons? Their friendships hang in the balance, their family dying so quickly around them. Babies being born, scandals, death. Betrayal. They did it all. And now they will reap the consequences of their actions. Pain. They will feel it all, as they caused it too. Who will be standing tall and who will be falling to their deaths? Many, many people… will die over nothing. April, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Joanne, Angel, Carlos, Nicole, they will all fail to see in time. They will all feel something and see something. Now that everything is known, their secrets are out in the open. Someone isn't going to make it out of the island of secrets. Quite possibly none of them.

"I just want to go to sleep", Mimi whined as Roger continued to stroke her hair back. So completely in love with her. Nothing would or could ever tear them apart. Even if other forces tried. She stared up into his green eyes and squinted to read his emotion. She couldn't really tell it was dark, mostly everyone was asleep and the fire was died out.

"Mimi, don't you ever wonder.. Wonder whats out there?", he whispered staring out at the ocean, low tide, high tide. The waves came in and slowly went back out. The moon slightly shined on them, illuminating them. A smile on his face.

"Like what? Like.. If there is something more that what we're doing? Roger we've been stuck on this island for over a month…we're never going home. This is it…we're dead to the world..", a tear fell down her cheek and even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was beginning to cry. Their connection so huge, so close. He knew everything about her. He sighed.

"Mimi, theres still hope. I mean we cant be too far from life… and just because this island is deserted except for us.."

"Yeah.. I know Roger.. But you just have to wonder, why?", she stiffled a sob, looking at the ground. They didn't even know that people were watching them at that moment, too lost up in the moment. Carlos was always watching. But April and Collins just recently started to watch. The spreading of lies worked on everyone except for Roger. They both retreated to their own little part of the island. Mostly the entire gang separated from each other.

"Yeah baby, I know…I know. But I cant just give up and live out my life on this damn island…theres so much we could be doing right now and we're wasting away on this fucking island…and everyone hates us..", he sighed pulling away from her and getting up, "Why do they hate us? We never did anything…and they just turned on us…"

A branch breaking behind them broke the moment and Mimi gasped, "Roger", she whispered and motioned for him to come back. He shook his head and motioned with his hands and mouth, without speaking that he was going to check it out. Big mistake. Carlos would be waiting for him. And he wouldn't know what hit him. And he'd be leaving Mimi alone for April and Collins to take. But no one knew that Mimi was pregnant at this moment. Everyone knew everything else.

Everyone knew about Roger's son, and Mimi accepted it. Mimi lost her sister though, Nicole left her alone because April told her a lie. A lie she believed. Carlos didn't care that April and Collins were together, but Angel broke. Angel told everyone and never made it. She died a week later, a broken heart they said. Joanne comforted Maureen, knowing her secret and Maureen even knowing her secret, still couldn't hide her feelings for her. She accepted it and forgave her even though creepy, she didn't know about the whole Mark thing though. Just the fact that she stole things from her, stalked her. No one knew anything about Carlos, he disappeared after Angels' funeral. As did everyone else it seemed.

Roger went towards the wood, or jungle whatever it was called really. The island so weird. He tried to keep quiet, but Carlos was indeed following him, he would never know what hit him. A single gun shot to end his life and it'd be so easy. He was so cautious before, but now he was going into an unknown part of the jungle and with no weapons.

Mimi was alone or so she thought, she never knew about the two people behind her and she would never expect it to happen.

Roger continued through the jungle until a gunshot rang out. Everything was quiet then.

Mimi screamed as she heard the gunshot, "Roger!!", but it was muffled by two strong hands grabbing her and another pair covering her mouth with a sock. Nothing else moved, or made a sound then.


	11. This is the END

ending this story. Have no drive to do Rent stories anymore, as you can see. Its been over a year since i've updated. I just lost my drive to do rent stuff anymore, so i'l discontinuing this story. Not like anyone cares. But imma try other things, perhaps. Depending on my schedule. Had to move, had to get a job. Tight for time, so yuh. Hopefully i'll be back. Sorry it took so long to even say anything, just didnt care anymore and then found inspiration to write again, just not this or any other story so yeah )


End file.
